


Valentine's Day

by nosecrinkle



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 19:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosecrinkle/pseuds/nosecrinkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perriado AU</p><p>Tony works at a restaurant. On Valentine's Day, he meets Jaime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

Jaime was a people person. Valentine's Day was as good a day as any for just watching people. He had spent the night out on the town with a few of his friends and their significant others. Jaime had been a third wheel (technically speaking it was seventh wheel but whatever), but Jaime didn't mind in the slightest.

Jaime was single and he was perfectly content with that. He was on his way home, when he walked past the most fancy restaurant in town. I mean, it probably was. Had it been any other night, Jaime would've kept going and ended up at home – or possibly at a bar somewhere close to his place.

The place was practically calling his name, so he slung his jacket over his shoulder and headed inside. He was immediately hit with an amazing smell and the mood lighting was really cozy. He spotted a bar to his right and headed that way.

As he walked past the other patrons, Jaime noticed he might not live up to the dress code with his black skinny jeans and white button up. He decided to see if he could get a drink before got kicked out.

He found an unoccupied stool a little ways away from the rest and jumped up. A waiter walked up behind the bar and turned his attention to Jaime. ”Can I get you anything, sir?” The _very_ handsome man asked. When he spoke, the diamonds in his snakebites glinted in the light.

”Scotch, please,” Jaime smiled.

”Yes, sir.” The little gold tag on his chest read _Tony._ As he turned around, he presented Jaime with a perfect view of his backside. The fitted waistcoat accentuated his slim waist and the dress pants hugged his well defined bum and thighs.

Tony placed the drink on a napkin infront of Jaime. Two colorful sugar skulls greeted Jaime from the back of Tony's hands.

Jaime figured the dress code wasn't an issue and placed his jacket on the stool beside him. The collar of his shirt hadn't been buttoned to begin with, but he undid an extra button just for the hell of it.

He undid the cuffs as well and rolled up his sleeves, exposing his colorful arm and hand.

”Anything else I can get you, sir?” His eyes lingered on Jaime's arm.

”I'm good. Thank you,” Jaime winked and looked the man up and down appreciatively.

Tony ducked his head and blushed. He muttered something and headed to the other end of the bar, tending to another customer. Jaime chuckled to himself and sipped his drink. All the waiters were dressed the same; black pants, black shirts, black waistcoats and bright red silk ties.

Tony was something else, though. Despite his heavily modified body, he had an air of innocence around him. Jaime was intrigued.

He sat on his stool, looking around at the couples at the tables, looking at the decor, looking at Tony and just taking it all in. Instead of the classic bowl with nuts, there were little bowls with heartshaped chocolates wrapped in red and pink foil. ”Fancy,” He muttered.

Jaime reached the bottom of his glass and whistled. ”Tony! One more, please.”

Tony look at him briefly, disengaging himself from his conversation with his fellow bartender. He walked down the bar and poured Jaime a new drink.

”It's a shame, having to work on Valentine's. Your lady must be upset, no?” Jaime enquired.

”I don't have a lady, sir,” The young man replied softly.

”Oh?” Jaime looked thoughtful for a bit. ”There must be someone. You're way too handsome to be available.”

Tony's eye went wide in suprise and a blush grazed his cheeks once again. ”I-I uhh... Thank you?”

Jaime just winked over the rim of his glass. Tony stumbled as the other bartender scooted past him, leaving Tony to tend the bar on his own – which was an easy task, as Jaime was the only one left.

”I'm Jaime,” He smiled.

”T-Tony.”

”It's not often you see a guy like you working at such an upscale place.”

”I suppose not,” Tony said. He pulled his sleeves down a little.

”No, no. Don't hide,” Jaime frowned. ”I like them. They're beautiful.”

Tony kind of ran away for a bit, staying at the other end of the bar, cleaning stuff, wiping the counter – just keeping a distance between them.

As the time passed, however, he aproached Jaime again. Tony shuffled his feet, not really meeting Jaime's eyes. ”We're, uhm... We're closing in a bit.”

”Already?” Jaime looked at his watch. ”Damn. Things were starting to get interesting.”

Tony giggled, but instantly covered his mouth in horror. That was not a manly sound _at_ _all._ Jaime smiled happily at his reaction. ”Maybe we could go somewhere? You and I?”

”Now?”

”Yeah. Why not?”

”Sure, uhm – okay. We c-could do that,” Tony stuttered. ”I just- I just need to close up. Meet you out front? I'll be 10 minutes, tops.”

Jaime downed the rest of his drink. ”It's a date.”

-

Seven minutes later, an out of breath Tony stumbled out from the back entrance of the restaurant, wrestling with a zip up hoodie. ”I didn't keep you waiting, did I?”

”Right on time, sweetheart.” Jaime helped him with the hoodie. Tony was still in uniform. Jaime was _so_ onboard for that.

They strolled down the street, bumping shoulders occasionally. ”It's chillier than I thought,” Jaime said. The February air went straight through his jacket and was biting at his skin.

”W-we could go to my place? It's right down the block.”

-

Jaime hardly made it through the door before Tony had him pinned against the nearest wall. He kissed him heatedly and pressed his thigh between Jaime's legs.

Jaime bucked his hips and buried his hands in Tony's soft hair. Tony moaned as he pulled on the strands. Jaime smiled and pulled Tony back by the hair.

Tony looked confused for a second. ”Did I do something wrong?”

”Not at all, hot stuff. You just caught me off guard,” Jaime laughed. ”Didn't expect you to be this eager.”

Tony grinned and pressed his thigh against him a bit firmer. Jaime threw his head back and groaned. ”Bedroom – where's your bedroom?”

Tony peeled himself away from Jaime and ventured further into the apartment, swaying his hips more than strictly necessary. Jaime was hot on his heels. He grabbed Tony's hips and pulled him back against his own.

Tony giggled. ”You've been staring at my ass all night.”

”What can I say? You have a great ass,” Jaime retorted and nuzzled Tony's neck. ”These pants are hugging you in all the right places.”

Tony blushed brilliantly and turned in his arms. In his bedroom, Jaime tripped over a guitar, but Tony caught him and pushed him down on the bed. He was swift to straddled him and resume the kissing.

Jaime ran his hands up Tony's thighs and down to his ass, pulling him down, hard. Tony chuckled and started grinding at his own accord.

”That's better,” Jaime smiled. ”As good as you look in this, it needs to come off,” Jaime said and pulled at the buttons of the waistcoat.

Tony undid the buttons with nimble fingers and got rid of the garment, never leaving Jaime's lips. Next up was the tie. Tony loosened it while Jaime worked on the shirt. Jaime pushed it off his shoulders and promptly froze. ”Oh my God.”

”What?” Tony asked, finally rid of the tie.

”Your stomach. They're beautiful,” Jaime muttered. He traced the ink with gentle fingertips.

”Oh,” Tony smiled. ”Thank you. Your turn. I wanna see you.”

Jaime pulled him down and kissed him deeply. Tony blindly wrestled the shirt off and pulled away to see the man under him.

Tony kissed his way down Jaime's chest, leaving little bruises in his wake. He wiggled a bit and crawled off the bed, sitting on his knees on the floor between Jaime's legs. Together they undid his skinny jeans and pulled them down and off; along with his boxers.

Jaime sat up and scooted to the edge of the matress. Tony nuzzled his face against his hip, biting teasingly. Jaime put his hands back in Tony's hair, making Tony moan happily.

Tony looked up at him. Licking Jaime from base to tip, Tony never broke eye contact. He swirled his skilled tongue around the head, before sucking him down.

Jaime sighed in content as Tony worked his way down. Tony did something with his tongue that had Jaime's thighs trembling. ” _Tony_ ,” Jaime moaned. He tugged his mouth off of him by the hair. ”I'm not gonna last if you keep doing that.”

”Oh,” Tony grinned. ”We can't have that. You haven't fucked me yet.”

”Oh my _God_ ,” Jaime laughed.

Tony got off his knees and took his pants and boxers off, revealing even more ink. ”I could look at you forever,” Jaime took him by the hand and pulled him in.

Tony blushed and ruffled Jaime's hair. ”Stop sweet talking me, you already got me into bed.”

Jaime just grinned as Tony got into bed and Jaime climbed on top. Tony wound his legs around Jaime's lower back and kissed him lazily. He tasted like the scotch he had earlier. Tony chased the taste on Jaime's tongue.

Jaime pushed him into the pillows. ”Where's your lube?”

”Nightstand,” Tony panted.

Jaime reluctantly pulled away and dug through the drawer, digging out a condom and lube. He popped the cap and poured the slick over his fingers. He warmed the cold gel between his fingers.

Tony stroked his length, never taking his eyes off of Jaime's fingers. ”Dude, I don't care if it's cold, just get in me.”

”Patience,” Jaime tutted.

Tony pulled his knees to his chest, begging Jaime to get going. The cats on Tony's knees were grinning up at him. Jaime trailed his fingers along Tony's skin, circling the puckered rim. He spread the slick around before pushing inside. He moved the finger in and out gently, easing into a rythm.

”Finally,” Tony sighed. ”More. _Please._ ”

One finger turned into two, turned into three. Tony was whining impatiently.

Jaime ripped the foil and rolled on the condom. ”You ready?” He asked softly.

”More than ready. I already got off today. I, uhm... I have... a-a toy,” Tony made a vague gesture in the direction of his closet.

”Oh my God,” Jaime moaned. He got a hold of himself – _litterally._ ”You have to show me sometime.”

”Yeah... Okay,” Tony smiled.

As Jaime pushed into him, they kissed passionately. Tony gasped against his lips, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. He dug his blunt nails into the meat of Jaime's shoudlers.

Jaime tucked his face into the crook of Tony's neck, biting at the wings of his tattoo.

”Faster, Jaime,” Tony gasped.

Jaime picked up the pace and cupped Tony's face. ”Look at me.”

Tony opened his dark eyes and looked at him with flushed cheeks. Jaime changed the angle, waiting for a sign.

Then Tony screamed and dragged his nails down his back. Jaime flinched at the pain, but smirked none the less. ”Found it,” He said triumphantly.

”Harder, _Jesus Christ._ Harder,” Tony begged.

Jaime pulled Tony's hands away from his sore skin and pinned his hands on either side of his head. Tony was too out of it to notice and just followed Jaime's lead.

”Kiss me,” Tony panted breathily.

Jaime kissed him hard and let go of his hands, and stroked Tony's length instead. Tony whimpered and wound his arms around Jaime's neck.

” _Jaime._ ”

Jaime tugged on Tony's hair with his free hand and was rewarded with a gutteral moan. Tony's legs trembled against Jaime's hips. ”Close,” He sobbed.

Jaime wasn't far behind.

As Tony tumbled over the edge and into his climax, he nearly pulled Jaime's hair out. A handful of thrusts later, Jaime followed him.

Jaime's arms gave out and he collapsed in a panting mess on Tony's chest, Tony's cum sticking to their hips.

Tony curled his arms around Jaime, breathing heavily. ”Holy shit.”

”Happy Valentine's Day,” Jaime smiled.

”You're staying the night, right?”

”I'm staying till you kick me out.” Jaime brushed the hair out of Tony's eyes, kissing him softly.

”Good.”


End file.
